captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Crop of Horrors
Little Crop of Horrors is the eighth episode in the fifth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. The story is by Nick Boxer, Sean Catherine Derek and Laren Bright. It was written by Laura Schrock. Eco-villains *Doctor Blight *MAL Plot Synopsis Doctor Blight realizes that she has dropped from the world's most known scientist, to a nobody. She decides to steal a younger, prettier scientist's invention and take the credit as her own so scientific journals will want to interview her. The invention she steals belongs to Dr. Georgina Carver, a young scientist in Africa who has developed an enhancing-ray for plant growth. She aims to use it to fight erosion. Blight steals the ray and over-uses it, causing the vine to grow out of control and take over the land. The Planeteers must join forces with Georgie and fight Doctor Blight before restoring the plant to its natural state and saving Georgie's research. Episode Summary The episode opens with a fire burning out of control. The residents of a nearby village are fleeing in terror, their belongings piled into their cars. Meanwhile, Doctor Blight is flying through the smoke in her pink aircraft, talking to MAL. It soon becomes clear that she is responsible for the fire. She states that she's burning melaleuca trees and using smoke and oil to create a new super-chemical that will "make mace-in-the-face seem like breath freshener." MAL tells Blight that the melaleuca trees are not native to the region - they were brought in during an attempt to turn wetlands into real estate and are now taking over at a rapid speed. They are also highly flammable. He goes on to tell Blight that there is a scientist developing a new plant growth-enhancing ray. Georgina Carver is a young, beautiful scientist. When Blight realizes that she is no longer mentioned in any scientific journals, she decides to steal Doctor Carver's experiment and take the credit in order to get recognition. In Africa, Georgina Carver is explaining her new technology to other scientists. She explains that it's too early to take the ray out into the field and use it on plants outside of a controlled environment. She is trying the ray on a plant from the Amazon rain forest in an effort to fight the effects of erosion. The other scientists warn her that introducing new lifeforms into other eco-systems can be disastrous. She acknowledges the facts the other scientist presents, but also reels off success stories, like corn and other vegetables. Impressed with her arguments, one of the other scientists says they must take the ray out into the field as soon as possible. Georgina is reluctant, but he tells her risks need to be taken. Before anything can be decided, however, Blight's aircraft smashes through the glass dome above, and she drops down to steal the enhancer-ray. Georgina manages to wrestle it out of Blight's grasp, but MAL shoots pink lasers, destroying equipment and knocking Georgina to the ground. Blight disappears with the enhancer ray and the plant Georgina intended to test its effects on. Meanwhile, the Planeteers are hard at work rescuing townspeople and animals from a wildfire. Everything appears to go smoothly, and Wheeler states that it's time for the Planeteers to retire for some "serious R and R." However, Gaia appears and tells the Planeteers there is a possible eco-emergency, and they need to set course for Africa. On the way, Gaia explains about Blight stealing Georgina Carver's enhancer-ray. Kwame quickly reels off several facts about 'Georgie' Carver, prompting Wheeler to knowingly grin and make a small joke about Kwame perhaps having affection for the young scientist. Blight is planting the small, somewhat withered plant she has taken from Georgina's laboratory. She stands in a section of land that has been destroyed by deforestation, claiming that once she fixes it with the plant and the enhancer-ray, scientific journals will be all over themselves to interview her. MAL warns her to only use the ray for three seconds, but she claims using it for longer will have better effects. After failing to see an immediate reaction on the plant, Blight claims that Carver's invention is a dud. She retires back into her aircraft for a beauty rest. The Planeteers have met up with Georgina Carver. Kwame is gazing at her dreamily as she explains that her technology could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Wheeler sidles up to him and says he know understands Kwame's fascination, stating that Georgie is a 20 on a scale of 10. Kwame breathlessly replies, "25", before waking up and berating Wheeler for not taking things more seriously. Meanwhile, Blight is asleep, snoring, with a sleep mask on her face (as well as beauty cream) and her hair in rollers. She murmurs in her sleep about "Commander Data." MAL hastily wakes her, stating that even though it appears dark outside, it's day time, and something is obstructing their view. Blight uses a mobile security camera to inspect the area around her aircraft and realizes that the plant has grown and swarmed over everything. She orders MAL to start the engines and take off, but the vine has a lethal hold on the craft. The engines spark and begin to overload, and MAL begins to babble and shriek about them being doomed. Blight manages to hit the back-up button and the air-craft finally tears free of the vines. The vines crawl rapidly along the ground, disturbing wildlife and pulling a rhino to its death by winding around it firmly. Back in her laboratory, Georgie is pacing in dismay, telling herself that she has been stupid. Kwame tries to reassure her, claiming that the theft of her machine does not take away from the wonderful research she has done so far. A newsflash comes over the television, giving the location of the plant and warning everyone to flee. Georgie claims that if the plant makes it into the rain forest, it could destroy everything. Villagers are trying to fight off the vine with machetes and shovels, but it is obvious that the vine is too powerful. They flee in terror. The geo-cruiser flies overhead, and the Planeteers disembark to discover the vine rapidly approaching them. Linka and Ma-Ti approach the vine cautiously and it overcomes them both, winding around them and threatening to strangle them. Linka cries for Wheeler to help them, and he burns the vines away, but realizes he can't burn any more without endangering the nearby village from the smoke. Linka attempts to uproot the plant, but it is too strong. They call Captain Planet. However, when Captain Planet attempts to saw through the vine, he creates suckers, which take hold of him and drain his powers. He has no choice but to return to the earth and recharge. Blight watches on in delight as Captain Planet is forced to disappear, and the villagers struggle to fight off the encroaching vine. Kwame turns to Georgie and states that she understands the technology and must be able to work out a way to stop the vine. She is doubtful, but she says there is a similar plant in the African rain forest. She states that by injecting the genetically-altered plant with properties from the other plant, she may be able to reset its system and slow it down. Kwame and Georgie run to the geo-cruiser, intending to fly to the rain forest and find the plant. The other Planeteers remain behind and attempt to slow down the progress of the plant. Nervous about the geo-cruiser taking off, Blight orders MAL to track Kwame and Georgie. He plants a security bug on the geo-cruiser as it takes off. Kwame and Georgie get as much of the plant from the rain forest as they can. Georgie states that she will work on the formula on the flight back. They hurry back to meet the other Planeteers, but Blight and MAL are watching, worried that their plan may be interfered with. Georgie states she has the formula completed, and that it needs to be injected into the root system. As Kwame states it shouldn't be a problem, the geo-cruiser is hit with a missile from Blight's aircraft. Kwame is forced to take evasive action as Blight chases them, shooting lasers. The other Planeteers watch on helplessly. Blight succeeds in hitting the geo-cruiser, and it crashes into the ground, Kwame doing his best to land it safely. As soon as he emerges from the geo-cruiser, Kwame directs the other Planeteers to call upon Captain Planet. MAL suggests it's time to leave, as he doubts they'll get lucky a second time. Blight agrees it would be best to watch from a distance, and they flee. Georgie catches Captain Planet's attention, giving him the formula she has developed and telling him they need to get it into the root system. Captain Planet takes the formula and flies off in an attempt to stop the vine. However, he is distracted by a child who is caught in the vines. In the process of freeing the child, Captain Planet is again ensnared in its tendrils. This time, however, he is ready, and he turns himself to ice, freezing the vine before shattering it to break free again. Captain Planet drills down into the root system of the plant and injects the formula Georgie has developed. Still standing by the crash-landed geo-cruiser, Georgie and Kwame find themselves quickly ensnared by the vine. It slowly starts to strangle them. The other Planeteers watch on in horror, unable to get through to assist. Captain Planet suddenly emerges, sounding cheerful and confident, saying he'd given it his best shot. The vine starts to glow red, before he recedes, letting go of Kwame and Georgie. Captain Planet basks in new glory, flying over a cheering, grateful crowd of villagers and Planeteers. The Planeteers suddenly spot Blight's jet approaching, and yell a warning to Captain Planet. However, he is too busy showing off, and is hit by a laser from Blight's jet. Blight reveals to MAL (who is still insisting that they flee) that she has been saving a special melaleuca gun for Captain Planet. However, Captain Planet quickly recognizes that the missile is a great danger, and shoots all his "powers combined" from the emblem on his chest. A rainbow-like stream overtakes the missile and causes it to explode safely in the air. Startled by the explosion, Blight crashes her jet. She orders MAL to get them both out of there, but he states he is unable to. Blight has been defeated. Captain Planet returns his powers to the Planeteers. They come together, and Gi exclaims that Georgie succeeded. Georgie insists it was a team effort as she puts her arm around Kwame's shoulders. Wheeler urges Kwame to "plant one". Back in Georgie's laboratory, she is speaking to the Planeteers and a group of scientists, telling them that the one thing that has come out of this experience is that things need to be tested and researched thoroughly before being released into new eco-systems. The scientists agree, apparently changing their earlier opinions. Gi states that it's time for the Planeteers to go home. She says she and the other Planeteers will wait for Kwame in the geo-cruiser, to which he displays a wide grin. Georgie embraces Kwame, telling him she hopes he will keep in touch - she'd like their relationship to grow. He responds that he would like that too, and that it will not "need an enhancer ray." Planeteer Alerts ;First Planeteer Alert Linka: Transporting living things from one eco-system to another can cause big problems. Ma-Ti: Sometimes, you may be bringing something with you that you are not even aware of. Kwame: Like the medfly in California, which has multiplied out of control... Wheeler: ...And made it necessary to spray dangerous pesticides. Gaia: So if you're planning to bring fruit, plants or animals back from vacation, make sure they're not in danger. Captain Planet: And make sure that it's safe to transport them from their natural habitat. All: '''The power is yours! ;Second Planeteer Alert '''Linka: Unfortunately, there are many homeless people in our world today. Wheeler: It's up to all of us to lend a helping hand. Kwame: You can donate blankets and clothes to homeless shelters. Ma-Ti: Canned foods, too, and toys - because many of the homeless are children. Gi: You can even ask your teacher to help organize a class trip to help clean up or paint your local shelter. Captain Planet: The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *After Kwame states he'd be happy to work as closely with Georgina as needed, Ma-Ti, Wheeler and Gi exchange a knowing glance. Gi even winks at Wheeler. *Wheeler claims that Georgie is a '20' on a scale of 10. Kwame, daydreaming as he gazes at her, absently replies, '25'. *Blight sleeps with her hair in rollers, with a sleep mask and beauty cream on her face. She also wears a pink nightgown to bed. *The emergency broadcast says: "This is your emergency broadcast station. Attention! A strange plant is growing out of control near the Mambanu village! Run!" *Linka and Ma-Ti are almost strangled by the plant. Linka calls for Wheeler to help them, and he does so by burning through the vines. *Captain Planet's ego is what causes him to be hit by Blight's lasers after the vine has been taken care of. *Captain Planet shoots a rainbow-like stream from the emblem in his chest in order to destroy Blight's melaleuca missile, stating: "It looks like I need all my powers combined." *Georgie and Kwame embrace at the end of the episode, with Georgie stating she'd like their relationship to grow. Quotes *'Blight:' Ah, there's nothing like nature run amok. MAL: Correction, Doctor. Melaleuca trees are not natural to this region. They were brought here in a feeble attempt to turn wetlands into real estate. Now the highly-flammable melaleuca trees are taking over 40 acres of everglades a day, and... Blight: Can the lecture, MAL! Just tell me - am I the greatest or what? MAL: Don't uncork the bubbly just yet, Snow Blight. There's a scientist developing a new plant growth-enhancing ray. Soon, all will hail this doctor the most brilliant. Blight: I've dealt with ancient wannabes in the past. MAL: Newsflash! This doctor is no fossil! Georgina Carver. Vibrant. Beautiful. And young. Mmm, I'd like to network with her. Blight: Can it, disk-head! *'Georgie:' What's that crazy woman doing?! Blight: Since you bean-brains can't make a decision, I'll make it for you! By 'borrowing' your enhancer ray! *''Gaia appears in front of the Planeteers as they prepare to leave the scene of the fire for some well-deserved R&R.'' Wheeler: Gaia! I wish you'd knock! Gaia: Sorry, Wheeler, but I'm afraid you'll have to put rest and relaxation on hold. Set course for Africa. We have a possible eco-emergency. Gi: Possible? What do you mean? Gaia: I'll explain on the way. Wheeler: Africa? That sounds restful... *'Gaia:' So, Planeteers, there's no telling what Doctor Blight will do with this enhancer ray. Gi: What's the story on this Doctor Carver? Kwame: I have followed her career! Her father was an important environmental leader and scientist in Africa. Georgie followed in his footsteps. Wheeler: Georgie, is it? Kwame: Err, yes. Gaia: I think you'd better head to Carver's lab and see if you can help. Kwame: I for one would be happy to work as closely with Dr. Carver as needed. *'Blight:' You know, I couldn't ask for a better-looking test site. MAL: Really? It looks denuded, deforested and desertified to me. Blight: Exactly! So when I realize Carver's - I mean, MY test plant, it'll solve the erosion problem around here. And the scientific journals will fall all over themselves to interview me! Now, to add the Blight touch... MAL: I tapped into Carver's computer. The enhancer ray should be used for only - repeat, only - three seconds. Blight: If seconds are good, minutes are better! MAL: Doctor, dear, I suggest you review the existing data. Blight: Are you wimping out on me, MAL? She turns the laser towards MAL. MAL: No, let 'er rip! Blight: Time for Flora here to catch some more rays! *'Georgie:' ... So my technology could be very dangerous in the wrong hands! Linka: Bozhe moy, there are no wronger hands than Doctor Blight! Wheeler: (Whispering to Kwame) Now I get it, you sly dog! Georgie's a 20 on a scale of 10! Kwame: (Dreamily) 25... Er, this is serious, Wheeler! Who knows what chaos Blight might be causing! *''Blight is snoring.'' Blight: Oh, Commander Data... You're so... MAL: Doctor Blight, Doctor Blight, time to get up! Blight looks out the windows. Blight: Have you flipped your disk, MAL? It's the middle of the night! MAL: I assure you, it's very much day time! However, something's obstructing our view. Blight: Your clock must be cuckoo or something, it's pitch-black out there! *'MAL:' Not to sound like a wimp, but - we're in over our heads! *'MAL:' Do you realize we were seconds away from annihilation? Blight: Thrilling, wasn't it? *'Emergency Broadcaster: ' "This is your emergency broadcast station. Attention! A strange plant is growing out of control near the Mambanu village! Run!" Wheeler: That's our Blight! Georgie: If that genetically-altered plant gets into the rainforest, it could destroy everything! Gi: Then we'd better get moving! Kwame: (To Georgie) We could use your help! Georgie: Let me grab some equipment! *'Wheeler:' Whoa! We're gonna need a pretty big weed walloper to handle that thing! Georgie: I can't believe I created this monster! Kwame: Dr. Blight has turned your dream into a nightmare! *'Gi:' We can't handle this alone! Kwame: I know a gardener who works wonders! Let our powers combine! *''Captain Planet has just unwittingly created other, small vines.'' Captain Planet: Great, I'm a daddy! (The vines take hold of his legs) Hey, hey! Let's not get too familiar! *''After witnessing that the vine is too powerful for Captain Planet:'' Blight: MAL, change my little black book, would you? Change Captain Planet to Captain Planted! MAL: Now you can uncork the bubbly, Doctor! *'Kwame:' Georgie, you know the technology. There must be some way to stop this plant! Georgie: There is one possibility. But... Kwame: Georgie, you must try! Georgie: The test plant is from Brazil. But there is a similar plant, which grows in the African rain forest. I might be able to extract its DNA and inject it into the genetically-altered plant, resetting its metabolism. Wheeler: Will that slow the sucker down? Georgie: It's a long shot... Gi: Let's go for it! *'Blight:' Hey, who changed the channel? I was enjoying the show! MAL: Sorry, but I thought you'd like to know that Dr. Delicious and Earth Boy are up to something. And you're not going to like it... Blight: There's no way those eco-idiots are going to steal my thunder! If they get near, MAL, we'll intercept them! MAL: As you wish, cupcake. *'MAL:' Uh-oh. 'Captain Planted' has sprouted again! I suggest we run for our lives! Blight: I'm not running from that eco-egghead! But it wouldn't hurt to watch the plant squish his guts out from a distance. Blight's aircraft narrowly misses Captain Planet as she and MAL flee. Captain Planet: Oh, I'd like to ban that Blight! But first, I've got some pruning to do! *'Wheeler:' Bad luck from an experiment run amok. *'Gi:' You did it, Georgie! Georgie: We all did it. (She puts her arm around Kwame's shoulders and looks at him fondly.) Wheeler: Go ahead, bud! Plant one! Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes